


Your Heart Is The Only Bible I Need

by lammermoorian



Series: sastiel drabs [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Poetry, books and book metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lammermoorian/pseuds/lammermoorian
Summary: My most favorite novel, my most beautiful poem.





	

Will you let me see, bright boy, inside of your book?  
Your red ink, your veined vellum pages,  
see, those words I left above your heart smudged by  
those cold, curious, thieving fingers -  
I carefully drew every psalm and every verse  
on your saddle-stitched spine, the folios  
of your muscles and your bones,  
and I published but one copy,  
for the bookkeepers who love you best, and no other.  
You are the work of steady hands and keen eyes,  
my most favorite novel, my most beautiful poem,  
to be read with such care and kindness  
as the scrolls of antiquity, the stories  
of your shoulders and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> one day i was thinking about bookbinding


End file.
